Hiking Mission Side story
by Laviran Nightray
Summary: Anak-anak sekolah Hitsu melakukan Hiking ke Dago Pakar untuk UKK praktek olahraganya. Ichigo juga ikut serta dalam kegiatan hiking itu. Ichigo dan Renji lari melewati gua yang gelap dengan gaya yang membuat orang bengong. Selamat membaca! R&R.


_-Opening song : Yokan by Heidi (Ed 01 Maid-sama!)-_

Selamat datang… selamat menikmati cerita diluar cerita asli dari Mission ~CHNR side story~. Cerita ini, berdasarkan pengalaman asli sang pengarang (tapi untuk character Bleach, tentu aja dikarang… hehe…) yang melakukan hiking untuk ujian kenaikan kelasnya. Ok, kita mulai…

(Setting berada di bulan Mei, atau berada di antara Chapter 20 hingga 21)

**Hiking**

**~Mission side story~**

30 Mei…

Byakuya yang hari itu baru pulang jalan-jalan bersama Kusaka, melihat sekelompok orang di rumah Hitsugaya sedang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja dengan aura seramnya. Karena kaget, Byakuya menghampiri mereka…

"anu… kalian… kenapa?" Tanya sang bangsawan itu sambil memegang pundak Hitsugaya.

"Kuchiki-taichou… anda tahu gak sih? Besok itu… kita hiking tahu!" gumam Hitsugaya. Byakuya sweat drop dan Kusaka mendekatinya.

"lho? Memang, kenapa dengan hiking?" tanyanya. Sekarang, giliran strawberry yang menjawab…

"kita… Kita trauma sama hiking gara-gara pas dulu kamu hiking itu… kamu sampai-sampai disini, malah gak bisa jalan… ngesot deh kamu… ya `kan?".

Kusaka mengalihkan mukanya ke lawan arah bicaranya, "eh… soal itu sih…".

"nah? Nanti gimana kalau itu terjadi sama kita? Memang ada yang mau narikin kita pas kita ngesot, HAH?" omel Ichigo.

"ya… gak begitu banget sih… palingan, kalian ngesot Cuma 1 jam… gakkan sampai seharian banget…" sweat drop Kusaka.

Ichigo dan Kusaka mulai berdebat. Aura disana terasa sangat panas karena pertarungan debat itu. Renji hanya memutar-mutarkan sedotan di gelas lemon squash buatan Hitsugaya sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Byakuya hanya menghela napas dan Hitsugaya yang mulai ngambek, mengeluarkan zanpakutounya.

"kalian… kalau gak diam… mau guwe bunuh? Hah?" ambek Hitsugaya. Kusaka dan Ichigo kembali duduk dengan manis.

"Cih… sudahlah… kita tak usah mempermasalahkannya! Ini salah satu ujian UKK kita! Kita harus jalanin apapun resikonya! Ayo! Berhenti keluhan kalian!". Semua langsung berdiri tegak dan member hormat ala upacara pada Hitsugaya.

"YES SIR!"

"Bagus! Sekarang… kita persiapkan apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk besok! Aku akan menelepon Ran sekarang untuk menanyakan itu… diamlah kalian selama aku menelepon!"

-Esoknya (31 Mei)-

Semua anak-anak SMAN 7 sudah sampai di tempat start hiking mereka, Dago Pakar (THR Ir. Juanda). Dengan pakaian olahraga lengkap mereka, menunggu tanda tuk mulainya hiking. Hari itu menunjukan pukul 07 lebih 15. Hitsugaya, Ichigo, dan Renji sudah duduk dengan gagahnya, menunggu rombongan Ran. Sesaat kemudian, datanglah angkot yang telah di charter oleh grup Ran.

"Ohayou Toushirou! Ichigo-kun! Renji-san!" sapa Ran dengan riang dan menghampiri trio cowok keren itu.

"Ohayou Ran! Kalian charter angkot ya? Berapa bayarnya?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Cuma goceng kok! (RP.5000) cukup murah kalau dari skul sampe pintu masuk dago pakarnya… hehe…" tawa Ran.

Saat berbincang, Kharis dan yang lain menghampiri Ran dan menyuruh dia untuk masuk bareng ke kloter pertama yang berangkatnya jam 07.30. Ran dan Hitsugaya mengangguk. Tapi, Ichigo serta Renji ingin bareng sama anak-anak kelas mereka. Ran mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka ber-2. Hanya Hitsugaya lah yang bareng sama dia.

"Woi… boleh nanya gak Ran?" Tanya polos Hitsugaya.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Tanya balik Ran.

"Gini… aku mau nanya… Rute hiking kita, sampai mana?"

"Katanya sih… Maribaya…"

Hitsugaya kaget berserta anak-anak yang lain. Tentu saja mereka kaget karena jarak dari tempat start mereka hingga finish di Maribaya itu, kira-kira 10 KM lebih (ada yang bilang, 11 KM).

"Wah? Beneran? Sampai Maribaya emang?" Tanya Kharis.

"Ya gak tahu atuh! Katanya mah, sampai sana… Curug ke atasan lagi kan?" Tanya balik Ran.

"Edan, capek banget atuh!" omel Indy.

"Ah, udah! Semangat-semangat!" ucap Qia.

Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum melihat mereka bercanda-canda begitu. Sampailah mereka di tempat start yang sesungguhnya. Sudah banyak anak-anak yang ngumpul disana, Hitsugaya dan yang lain, memasuki barisan paling akhir.

"pinjamkan aku punggungmu, Indy!" ucap Ran dan dia mulai menulis jam keberangkatan. Hitsugaya juga ikut menulis di punggung Indy. Setelah itu, gentian mereka menulis di punggung teman-teman mereka masing-masing.

Bapak Olahraga sudah memanggil para siswa-siswi untuk pengumuman sebentar. Dia menjelaskan tentang rute dan jam keberangkatan. Setelah jelas, mereka mulai hiking nya. Mereka tidak bareng dengan Ichigo dan Renji karena mereka berada di kolter ke 3. Hiking pertama kali Hitsugaya dengan teman-temannya dimulai!

Perjalanan awal, udara masih segar dan jalan menurun. Banyak uap-uap yang keluar dari mulut para siswa. Ada juga yang terpaku dengan pemandangan di sana (ya, dia adalah Ran. Orang yang ribut sendiri dan sok pemandu gitu deh ke Hitsugaya). Perjalanan awal mereka masih lurus dan melewati gua Jepang. Dengan santai, tenang, sompral, dll mereka melewati gua Jepang. Mereka hanya lewat saja, tidak sampai masuk ke sana.

Jalanan saat itu penuh dengan lumpur yang disebabkan oleh hujan deras kemarin. Hujan kemarin menyebabkan beberapa tanah ada yang longsor dan jadi gembur. Hitsugaya berusaha jaga keseimbangan saat jalan disana. Ran sudah hampir kepleset 2 kali. Mereka ber-3 (sama Sindy) berjalan bersama. Setelah melewati tanjakan pertama, mereka bareng dengan salah satu teman Ichie.

Jalan beberapa ratus meter, tibalah di Gua Belanda. Mau gak mau, mereka harus masuk karena itu salah satu rute nya. Maka, tancap gas lah mereka melewati lorong yang sangat gelap itu dengan menggunakan senter (padahal lurus doank). Hitsugaya memegang tangan Ran dengan kencang, dia jalan diantara tangan temannya Ichie dan Ran.

"Toushirou… kamu… kamu takut gelap?" Tanya Ran.

"I.. iya… di sini…gelap banget…" gemetar Hitsugaya.

"Tenang, semua yang disini memang takut. Asal, selama kita tidak sompral mah, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!" nasihat Sindy. Hitsugaya mengangguk dan sampailah mereka di ujung gua itu.

Setelah membayar jasa perpinjaman senter itu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan hiking mereka.

-di tempat lain-

Ichigo bersama Renji dan rombongan kloter 3 baru sampai di jalan antara gua Belanda dan gua Jepang. Ichigo sudah merasa gerah karena cuaca saat itu sudah naik. Kloter 3 mulai jam 07.50. Jelas saja, hari itu sudah panas.

"Renji!" panggil Ichigo.

"Ya?" Tanya Renji.

"Lari yuuk…"

"Eh?"

"Hayu! Cepetan!".

Ichigo menarik baju Renji untuk ikut berlari di depan rombongan asli mereka. Dan, sampailah mereka di pintu masuk gua Belanda. Renji gemetaran masuk ke gua yang gelap, angker, dan sepi itu. Gimana gak sepi, orang Cuma mereka ber-2 yang baru nyampe di sana.

"Ichigo… gak salah kita masuk sini?" ucap Renji sambil bercucuran air keringar dingin.

"Gak… Gak salah kok… Tadi, guwe Tanya ke Bu Ayu, rutenya itu memang harus masuk sini…" ucap Ichigo yang gak kalah banyak air keringatnya.

"kamu yakin?" noleh Renji.

"Ya… Aku yakin banget…" noleh Ichigo.

"O.. Ok… jalannya… lurus doank kan?" Tanya Renji sambil melihat ujung gua yang hanya ada sedikit cahayanya.

"Ya… Cuma lurus kok…" jawab Ichigo sambil mengikuti gerakannya Renji.

"Ok kalau begitu…" ucap Renji sambil memegang tangan Ichigo.

"1…". Ichigo meneguk ludah.

"2…" Bersiap-siap kuda-kuda.

"ti…"

"LARI!" teriak mereka ber-2 dan langsung tancap gas melewati gua Belanda. Suara hentakan kaki mereka menggema di sepanjang gua itu.

"Jangan dengar! Jangan dengar! JANGAN DENGAR!" teriak mereka ber-2 di dalam hati.

Setelah berlari sekitar 80 meter, sampailah mereka di ujung gua itu.

"SAMPAI!" teriak mereka ber-2. Semua orang yang ada disana memandangi dengan aneh. Karena, gaya mereka keluar itu, mengangkat tangan keatas dengan tangan mereka berdua saling menggenggam. Yang ngeliat hanya bisa bengong, Ichigo yang sadar, langsung melepas tangannya dari Renji. Dengan muka malu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju curug Omas, Maribaya yang masih sangat jauh.

-kembali ke tempat Ran dan Hitsugaya-

Mereka sudah menempuh seperempat perjalanan, dengan perjalanannya yang kebanyakan menanjak. Ran yang merasa pusing dan mual, beristirahat di suatu gubuk yang ada bersama teman-teman lain. Sindy dan Hitsugaya menunggu mereka sekalian minum dan istirahat sebentar.

"kaki guwe… Lutut guwe… sakit!" ngeluh Ran. Tiba-tiba saja, dia memegang mulut dan mau muntah.

"Ran, muntahin geura… supaya kamu gak pusing lagi…" ucap Sindy.

"Gak… kok… Gak apa… Aku bisa melanjutkan… Ayo…" ajak Ran dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sudah beratus-ratus meter mereka berjalan. Banyak tanah yang longsor sehingga lumpur menggenangi. Napas Ran sudah ngos-ngosan (kalian tahu, Ran punya asma). Setiap tanjakan, pasti dia berhenti atau pelan jalannya…

Hitsugaya dan Sindy yang sudah jalan duluan didepan, meninggalkan Ran yang jalan sendirian di belakang. Bagaimana lagi, mereka mengejar nilai. Ran juga tidak mempedulikan mereka mau duluan atau tidak. Akhirnya, Ran ditinggal oleh mereka ber-2.

"Sindy, gak apa kita tinggalkan Ran?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Gak apa… nanti dia pasti nyusul kita…" jawab Sindy sambil tersenyum ke Hitsugaya. Mereka akhirnya menambahkan kecepatan jalannya.

Ran yang tertinggal di belakang, berjalan sendiri sambil memegangi lututnya yang sakit. Sudah 1 jam dia menanjaki gunung ini. Yuning dan Leona, teman Yuning sudah melewati Ran duluan. Mereka menyemangati Ran untuk tetap maju.

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang, ada yang berlari menaiki tanjakan yang lumayan curam itu. Ran kaget karena, orang yang berlari itu adalah, orang-orang yang ia kenal. Saat mereka ber-2 melewati Ran, Ran langsung memegang tas mereka.

"Asyik! Nanjaknya cepet!" senang Ran yang ikut berlari lewat tarikan tas 2 orang itu.

"Renji… apakah kamu tidak merasa ada yang makin berat dengan tas kita?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ya… Aku merasa ada badak yang megang tas kita…" Angguk Renji.

Ran yang mendengar itu langsung menendang Ichigo dan Renji. "GUWE BUKAN BADAK TAHU!" marahnya.

Saat dia marah-marah, badannya tak seimbang dan hampir jatuh. Untung saja Ichigo memegangi tangan Ran, kalau tidak… Ada batu besar yang bergelinding! Hahaha… *author bogem diri sendiri*.

"Ran? Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Gak.. Gak apa… aku hanya capek, pegal, dan pusing saja kok…" jawab Ran sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Walah… Gimana atuh? Perjalanan masih jauh… kita baru sampai pertengahan nih…" ucap Renji.

"Gak apa kok… kalian berdua jalan duluan… aku bisa sendiri kok…" senyum Ran. Renji dan Ichigo sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan Ran yang sudah kacau begitu. Tapi, apa boleh buat kalau Ran maksa terus. Renji dan Ichigo akhirnya meninggalkan Ran sendiri.

Selama perjalanan, Ichigo dan Renji khawatir karena takut-takut, Ran kambuh asmanya. Mereka tahu, kalau Ran kambuh asma itu apa yang akan terjadi. Tidak ada yang meramaikan suasana. Setelah beberapa jauh mereka berjalan, mereka melihat Hitsugaya di depan.

Lantas, Ichigo reflek memanggil nama kapten kecil itu.

"Woi, Toushirou!" panggil Ichigo. Hitsugaya yang mempunyai pendengaran tajam akan namanya, langsung melempar batu yang ada di sebelahnya yang cukup besar.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU UNTUKMU TAHU!" teriak Hitsugaya. Sindy yang berada di sebelah Hitsugaya hanya bisa bengong dengan mulut terbuka dan berbentuk 'O'. Dia aneh, anak yang ia anggap pendiam, tenang, berwibawa, gentleman, ternyata… hanya gara-gara panggilan dengan nama kecil itu, dia bisa marah separah ini.

Ichigo tertimpuk batu yang dilemparkan padanya. Renji pura-pura gak kenal dan meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri yang tertimpuk batu.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, ayo kita jalan…" ajak Renji dan mereka meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri disana.

"O.. Ok… guwe kalah! To.. eh bukan… Hitsugaya-taichou! Cepat angkat batu ini! Kamu mau guwe mati apa! Cepetan! Guwe…. Udah… gak… ku…" napas Ichigo sudah terengah-engah. Dia susah menarik napas, dan tangannya pun lemas. Hitsugaya yang melihat itu, langsung kembali lagi dan mendorong batu itu dari tubuh Ichigo.

Batu sudah didorong. Hitsugaya yang cemas, langsung memanggil nama Ichigo.

"Kurosaki! Bangun! Kurosaki! KUROSAKI!" teriak Hitsugaya. Suatu tangan besar langsung menarik tangan Hitsugaya.

Tubuh Hitsugaya yang terbawa oleh tarikan Ichigo, langsung menabrak tubuh yang berada di bawahnya. Ichigo berbisik kedekat telinga Hitsugaya, "Ternyata… Kamu khawatir sama aku ya? Toushirou…".

Muka Hitsugaya memerah dan mendorong badan Ichigo ke belakang.

"A… Apa-apaan sih kamu? GeJe banget tahu gak sih!" kesal kapten berambut silver itu. Dengan cepatnya, dia berdiri dari jatuhnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan bersama Sindy dan Renji. Ichigo yang ditinggal di belakang, hanya tersenyum dan bergumam sesuatu.

"Menarik…".

Akhirnya, setelah sejam lebih mereka berjalan sepanjang 5 KM lebih (ada yang bilang 8 KM), sampailah mereka di check point terakhir. Di Check point ini, sudah banyak anak-anak yang turun dari tempat penilaian dan istirahat di kios yang di sediakan. Ada yang memakan Pop Mie (memang kenyataan kok), ada yang berfoto-foto di pinggir jembatan, ada yang langsung kembali ke tempat awal lagi (ada yang nyaris gelinding), dll.

Hitsugaya sudah mulai kecapean gara-gara jalannya nanjak banget. (Udah nanjak, curam lagi) Bersama Sindy, Hitsugaya jalan di belakang. Ichigo dan Renji tetap semangat, kok bisa-bisanya setelah perjalanan 5 KM itu, masih ada tenaga tuk nanjaknya.

"Woi… Kalian make ramuan apaan sih? Kok bisa semangat begitu?" heran Hitsugaya.

"hah? Kami gak make ramuan apa-apa kok… benar kan, Ichigo?" Tanya Renji.

"ah? Iya… Entah kenapa, badanku masih kuat… Tapi, gak tahu tah kalau pulangnya… Mungkin ngesot! Haha…" tawa Ichigo.

Tawa Ichigo itu membuat geram Hitsugaya. Sindy merasa kedinginan saat berada di sebelah HItsugaya. Seolah-olah, Hitsugaya itu mengeluarkan aura dingin gimana gitu. Akhirnya, sampai di tangga yang dimaksud anak-anak itu sebagai tempat finish.

Anak-anak yang sudah sampai, langsung menyerahkan kartu tes mereka keguru yang sudah menunggu dengan manis di sana. Setelah memberikan kartu, mereka diberi 2 option, mau keluar lewat maribaya, atau lewat jalan 5 KM tadi lagi. Kalau keluar lewat Maribaya, maka mereka harus melanjutkan tanjakannya. Kalau mereka mimilih 5 KM, maka mereka akan melewati jalan tadi, tapi untuk pulang kebanyakan jalan menurun (menanjak Cuma beberapa).

Hitsugaya memilih tuk menunggu Ran dulu, baru menentukan jawabannya. Mereka turun dan duduk di kios pinggir jembatan tempat dimana Kharis dan yang lain sudah menunggu. Saat sampai di jembatan, mereka melihat Ran sampai di sana. Semua nyemangatin Ran untuk berjuang.

"Ran! Ayo! Sedikit lagi! Tinggal 1 tanjakan mantap tadi!" semangat Ichigo.

"E? I… Iya…" jawab Ran dengan kaget dan dia melanjutkan perjalanan.

Hitsugaya dan yang lain duduk di kios dekat sama bersama Kharis and the group. Mereka meminum air putih yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Hitsugaya yang merasa perutnya keroncongan, membuka bekal makan siangnya. Ichigo dan Renji ngiler melihat makanan yang dibawa Hitsugaya itu. Bekalnya berupa nasi goring dengan telur mata sapi special buatan Kusaka. Kusaka bela-belain bangun pagi hanya untuk membuatkan makanan tuk Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya senyum dan mulai memakan bekalnya ditemani dengan air putih di sebelah tempat nasi gorengnya. Teman-teman yang lain juga memakan makanan yang mereka beli, ada yang ngobrol, dan bercanda. Setelah 20 menit menunggu, Ran kembali dari tanjakan mantap tadi. Dia duduk di belakang bersama Renji.

"Ran! Akhirnya! Kamu datang!" Seru Kharis.

"Ya… Gila! Mantap lah di tanjakan yang tadi! Padahal tas udah gak berat, tapi tetap aja berat naiknya!" kesel Ran.

"Jelas, orang kita melawan grafitasi." Jelas Fatiya, salah satu teman dari kelas Ran.

"Aduh… kata-katanya… Ilmiah banget… haha" tawa Qia.

"ya sudah, sekarang kita foto-foto… mumpung lagi di dago pakar nih… Aku dari dulu, setiap ke sini pengen banget foto di jembatan itu! Hayu-hayu!" ajak Ran.

"Oh… Iya…" jawab Semua.

Setelah itu, mereka berfoto-foto di jembatan yang dibawahnya itu merupakan sungai dari curug tersebut. Sayangnya, airnya berwarna coklat. Airnya menjadi begitu karena kemarin hujan deras dan banyak yang longsor tanahnya. Tapi, dengan rimbunnya pepohonan, itu tidak membuat Ran untuk berhenti berfoto.

Saat mau memfoto Qia, Indy, dan Pipin, rombongan kelas Ran langsung datang. Mereka ikut berfoto-foto deh. Dan kebanyakan yang berfoto-foto itu anak-anak cowok. Awalnya, Hitsugaya gak mau karena dia merasa sekarang dia lagi tidak KoBe (Kontrol Beunget (kontrol Muka)) untuk di foto. Setelah dipaksa, Hitsugaya menurut dan berfoto dengan teman-temannya.

Ran dan Renji mempunyai ide bagus tentang siapa objek paparazzi Ran. Mereka ber-2 berbisik dan tersenyum licik. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya merasa aura gak enak selama di sana. Mereka hanya bisa sweat drop.

Setelah 2 menit, Ran dan Renji bersama yang lain, menjauhi Hitsugaya dan Ichigo yang lagi ngobrol di pinggir jembatan. Tapi, dengan cekatannya juga, Ran memfoto mereka sewaktu mereka ber-2 berada di sana tanpa diketahui. Inilah pembicaraan Hitsugaya dan Ichigo selama di foto oleh Ran.

"Hh… Udaranya segar ya, Toushirou!" senyum Ichigo.

"Eh? i… Iya…" jawab Hitsugaya.

Muka HItsugaya saat itu merah, dia sangat malu banget dan gugup saat berduaan dengan Ichigo. Apalagi, saat dia ingat kata-kata Ran tentang perasaannya Ichigo terhadapnya.

"E… Kakimu… bagaimana?" Tanya Hitsugaya. Ya, Ichigo pernah jatuh dari tebing saat dia mau pulang dari suatu bukit yang curam. Saat itu, dia nahan tubuh Hitsugaya yang ikut terjatuh bersamanya. (baca: Chapter 13).

"Kakikku? Baik-baik saja… Justru yang sebenarnya harus dikhawatirkan itu bukannya kamu? Kamu udah jatuh ke jurang, ditambah kemarin kamu hampir terbunuh! Hayo? Gimana?" Jahil Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo dengan dingin dan meminum Pocari Sweatnya. "Aku gak selemah kamu kok… Lihat, walaupun aku sudah hampir mati, sekarang aku sudah segar bugar! Ya kan?".

"Haha… Iya, Iya deh…" tawa Ichigo.

Suasana hening sejenak, kemudian Ichigo mulai angkat bicara.

"Toushirou… Kamu tahu kan, sewaktu itu…" ucap Ichigo tetapi terhenti karena melihat Hitsugaya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya.

Tatapan Hitsugaya itu, membuat Ichigo jadi salting. Ia menghela napas dan mendesah, "sudahlah… Lupakan saja apa yang tadi saya ucapkan…".

Hitsugaya bengong dan melihati arus sungai kembali. Arus sungai saat itu memang deras sekali, maklum baru hujan seharian kemarin.

Ichigo kembali menatap Hitsugaya lagi. Tapi, tatapannya Ichigo sekarang bukanlah Ichigo yang lemah lembut seperti tadi. Tatapannya sekarang lebih tegar dan kuat serta tajam. Dia mulai berbicara dengan Hitsugaya.

"Toushirou… Nanti, setelah perang terakhir kita dibulan Juni akhir nanti berakhir… Maukah kau…"

Sebelum selesai berbicara, mereka dikagetkan dengan sinyal Hollow dari badge Shinigami pengganti milik Ichigo. Semua shinigami yang berada di daerah sana kaget. Menurut HP Hitsugaya, hollow datang di daerah curug, atau dibawah tempat finish hiking tadi. Saat Hitsugaya mau mengeluarkan Pil Gikogannya, Ichigo sudah duluan keluar dari tubuhnya dan berubah menjadi Shinigami. Tubuh yang kosong itu, segera ditahan oleh Renji yang kebetulan tidak jauh berada di sana (hampir menimpuk Hitsugaya). Hitsugaya hanya bisa melihat kepergian Ichigo dengan tatapan yang sedikit sedih.

Sesampai di tempat yang dimaksud, Ichigo langsung melawan hollow yang lumayan besar itu. Dengan Zangetsunya, mereka melawan 3 Hollow yang datang itu. Pertarungan itu tidaklah lama berlangsungnya. Hanya sekitar 5 menit. Pertarungan melawan hollow itu. Setelah selesai, Ichigo melihat Curug yang sangat indah. Di dekat air terjunnya ada pelangi, serpihan airnya mengenai tubuhnya. Dia menutup mata untuk merasakan sebenarnya aura dari Curug itu.

"Benar-Benar segar…" ucap Ichigo.

Setelah beberapa lama waktu berselang, dia kembali lagi ke jembatan di mana dia meninggalkan tubuhnya. Sesampai di sana, Hitsugaya sudah menunggu sendirian (karena yang lain sudah pergi duluan) dengan memegang tubuh Ichigo. Hitsugaya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ichigo untuk membantunya dalam tugas Shinigami.

Ichigo menerima ucapan terima kasih yang tulus itu dan dia kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Saat itu kosong, orang-orang sudah duluan pergi dan guru-guru baru mau turun. Ichigo mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Hitsugaya dan berbicara sesuatu padanya.

"Toushirou… Terima Kasih! Kau sudah membuat hidupku lebih berharga dan menyenangkan. Bukan hanya kau saja, Rukia yang telah mengubah takdirku untuk selamanya sehingga aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Renji yang telah berkerja sama denganku sehingga aku masih bisa hidup hingga sekarang, Byakuya yang sudah membantuku hingga dia semua yang membiayain semua taraf hidup kita. Kusaka yang sudah menyadarkanku apa pentingnya persahabatan. Ran yang mengaggap semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Dan teman-teman yang lain. Terima kasih semua…" jelas Ichigo.

Hitsugaya melihat lawan bicaranya itu dengan muka terkejut. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Ichigo yang ia kenal berbicara seperti itu. Dia langsung mengeluarkan pendapat yang tadi terlintas di benaknya.

"Tu… Tunggu Kurosaki… Kata-kata kamu kok… kaya yang mau mati saja?"

Ichigo terdiam terkejut mendengar jawabannya Hitsugaya yang aneh itu. Setelah itu, dia tersenyum dan mencium pipi kanan Hitsugaya secara sekilas. Walaupun sekilas, itu tentu membuat Hitsugaya malu dan merah mukanya. Dia langsung mengalihkan muka dan jalan mengikuti arah Ran pulang.

Eitss… sebenarnya Ran belum pulang! Dia dan Renji bersembunyi di kios yang letaknya menuju jalan pulang. Dia dan Renji memfoto setiap pergerakan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya. Tentu saja, Ran senang banget sampai kegirangan saat mendapatkan foto Ichigo mencium pipi kanan Hitsugaya.

"Dengan kamera digital Kodak Easyshare C743 ini… Saya, Ran akan selalu setia untuk memfoto bagaimana perkembangan hubungan antara Ichigo Kurosaki dan Hitsugaya Toushirou!" Ucap Ran dengan gaya ala prajurit yang mengucapkan sumpah (tangan kanan dikepalkan di dada kiri atas) serta, bintang yang bertebaran di sekitar matanya (lebay deh =-=).

"Ran.. kamu… Promosi?" sweat drop Renji.

"Gak!" jawab dingin Ran dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanan (supaya Hitsugaya gak teralu curiga gitu kenapa bisa ketemu Ran yang sudah pergi duluan dari tadi).

Hitsugaya jalan dengan muka yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Pipinya dipegangin terus selama perjalanan. Setelah menanjak 1 tanjakan, dia bertemu dengan Ran. Hitsugaya langsung lari dan menabrak Ran dari belakang. Ran yang kaget langsung berteriak dan memegang Kharis yang ada di depannya.

"Woi! Ran! Eloe Kenapa? Berat tahu!" amuk Kharis.

"Sorry… Sorry… ini… ada yang nabrak guwe!" jawab Ran dan dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa To-Chan?" Tanya Ran sambil membalikan mukanya dan mengusapkan rambut Hitsugaya.

"Ku… Kurosaki… Kurosaki… Dia… Dia…" Jawab Hitsugaya dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan (jelas! Orang dia lari pas jalan nanjak!).

"Apa? Apa yang dilakukan orang itu?" pura-pura khawatir.

"Dia… Dia mencium pipi kananku!" teriak Hitsugaya.

Semua mendengar apa yang diucapkan Hitsugaya. Lalu, mereka menoleh ke HItsugaya dengan muka heran. Hitsugaya makin kaget dan malu. Ia bersembunyi di balik punggung Ran yang lebih tinggi darinya (tinggi Ran 158 CM).

"A… Sudah To-chan… Jangan nangis… Sabar ya… Maksud Ichigo gak jahat kok… hehe…" hibur Ran.

"Siapa yang nangis? Aku tidak nangis! Aku hanya… Hanya… Hanya malu… Habis dilihatin kaya gitu sih… Hiks… Hiks…" Sembunyi Hitsugaya dengan muka seperti naga es kecil yang sedang malu dan berkaca-kaca matanya.

Tiba-tiba, Ichigo datang dengan kecepatan supernya dari belakang dan memanggil nama teman-temannya itu. Hitsugaya yang masih jaga jarak dengan Ichigo, langsung jalan duluan. Saat itu, jalan adalah jalan turunan, maka Hitsugaya bisa kabur dengan cepat (dan hampir ngegelinding jika tidak ditahan Indy dan Kharis).

Ichigo terkejut melihat tingkah laku aneh Hitsugaya itu, hanya bisa menaikan alis sebelahnya keatas. Ran nyindir-nyindir Ichigo. "Oi jeruk! Gimana rasa pipi chubby nya To-chan? Pahit, asam, asin, manis, kecut, vanilla, coklat, strawberry, semangka, jeruk, anggur, blueberry, blackbe…".

"Sudah! Kebanyakan tahu rasanya, Ran! Dari semua itu… Hanya kepilih satu rasa! Buang-buang halaman saja kau!" Kesal Ichigo.

Diapun menjawab pertanyaannya Ran dengan jawaban, "Rasanya… Manis, semanis Jeruk…".

Ran dan Renji yang mendengar itu, langsung celangap (mulutnya berbentuk 'O'). Mereka nahan ketawa karena ucapan Ichigo yang diluar 'Ichigo' yang biasa. Ran akhirnya berbicara sesuatu.

"Hahaha… Sudah kuduga… Eh Ichigo-kun, kamu tahu kan, kalau tadi pagi To-chan numpang mandi di rumah kita ya?"

"Hah? I… Iya… Tadi pagi, dia memang numpang mandi di kamar mandi rumahmu… ada apa emang?"

"Kamu tahu To-chan make sabun siapa?"

"Gak…"

"Sudah kuduga! Tadi pagi, pas masih fresh, aku mencium bau sabun guwe tahu dari tubuh Hitsugaya. Dia make sabun guwe yang baunya itu terbuat dari jeruk dan krim tahu! Sabun itu, baunya tahan lama dan tetep ada dikit walau kita sudah berkeringat banyak! Hahaha…" Tawa Ran. Ichigo hanya celangap mendengar itu. Dia gak habis pikir, Hitsugaya yang biasanya teliti, bisa salah makai sabun milik Ran. Padahal, tempatnya sudah dipisah dengan sabun Ichigo.

Perjalanan itu dipenuhi oleh tawa Ran dan Renji serta, nanyian anak-anak yang ada di depan grup Ran. Ichigo yang masih kacau pikirannya, hanya memandangi rindangnya pohon. Tanpa sadar, ada yang memfoto expresinya Ichigo saat itu. Ichigo kaget dan melihat keorang yang memfotonya, tak lain dan tak bukan… Ran.

"Hehe… Dapat muka Ichigo yang sedang melamun! Hehe… Mikirin sopo mas?" Jahil Ran.

"Ah… Tidak mikirin siapa-siapa… hehehe…" cengir Ichigo.

"Oh sayangku, kamu tidak usah khawatir denganku! Aku akan setia melindungimu sampai kapan…" ucap Renji dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke bahu kanan Ichigo.

Ichigo yang kesal, langsung menonjok muka Renji yang berada di belakangnnya.

"Urusai! Diam aja loe Renji! Mau guwe bunuh loe?"

Renji yang terkena tonjokan Ichigo, langsung terkapar tak berdaya di belakang rombongan. Ran hanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kasihan. Akhirnya, rombongan tiba di turunan curam di mana turunan itu penuh dengan lumpur bekas tanah yang longsor.

Hitsugaya dan teman-teman yang lain berjalan duluan melewati rintangan lumpur itu. Saat giliran Hitsugaya yang lewat, kakinya terperosok ke dalam kubangan lumpur dan hampir terjatuh ke jurang di sebelah kanannya. Semua tidak sempat menolong, tetapi dengan cepatnya, Ichigo berlari dan menahan Hitsugaya dengan menangkap tangannya.

"Ku… Ro… Kurosaki?" kaget Hitsugaya. Tetapi, kesenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama, kaki Ichigo tidak kuat menahan badannya hingga dia tergeret dari tempat awalnya berpijak. Jika dibiarkan terus, mereka berdua akan jatuh ke jurang dimana bawahnya itu adalah sungai yang deras arusnya. Teman-teman yang lain, langsung membantu menahan Ichigo. Renji memegang bahu Ichigo, Ran memegang pinggang Ichigo, Qia memegang tangan kiri Ichigo, dan Indy membantu Ichigo menarik HItsugaya dengan memegang tangan Hitsugaya. Akhirnya, dengan bantuan super kelas X3, Hitsugaya bisa terangkat dan tidak terjatuh ke jurang.

"Hosh… Hosh… Toushirou! Kamu gak apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

Hitsugaya masih gemetaran karena ingat akan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi. Jika Ichigo dan yang lain tidak menolong, sudah gak tahu deh bagaimana nasibnya. Ichigo yang melihat Hitsugaya gemetaran, merasa iba dan dia memeluk kapten kecil itu dari belakang.

"Sudah Toushirou… Sekarang kamu sudah selamat… tidak ada yang perlu engkau khawatirkan lagi…" Peluk Ichigo. Hitsugaya memegang tangan besar Ichigo sambil gemetaran. Mulutnya mengucapkan sepatah kata terima kasih pada teman-temannya.

"A… Arrigatou… Arrigatou semua… berkat kalian… Aku selamat… Hontou ni… Arrigatou!" Tunduk Hitsugaya. Semua yang berada di sana, hanya tersenyum dan menjawab ucapan terima kasihnya Hitsugaya dengan ucapan, "Sama-sama… Hitsugaya…".

Rombongan melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. Mereka tentu harus melewati gua Belanda lagi yang gelap. Kebetulan mereka bertemu dengan Fajar, Lani dan Dara di pintu masuk Gua. Mereka salah satu anak dari kelas Hitsugaya dan Ran. Rombongan kelas X3, mulai memasuki gua itu. Di paling belakang, ada Hitsugaya yang menggenggam tangan Ichigo di sampingnya. Ran bersama Kharis, memegang tas Pipin supaya mereka tidak salah jalan (karena Pipin dan Qia yang membawa senter). Renji dan Fajar berada di antara barisan Ran dan Barisan Ichigo. Di paling depan ada Indy, Sindy, Fatiya, Lani, dan Dara yang memimpin perjalanan (karena mereka yang benar-benar membawa senter beneran dan bagus).

Sesampai di pintu keluar, Ran yang bertemu dengan pedagang jagung bakar, langsung tancap gas menuju tempat itu. Indy dan Kharis juga ingin ke kamar mandi. Sebagian ada yang langsung melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Ichigo dan Renji ikut beristirahat di tempat itu setelah lelah berjalan cukup jauh. Mereka juga ikut membeli jagung bakar dengan rasa pedas manis dan manis saja. Hitsugaya hanya minum Pocari sweat yang kebetulan masih sisa. Ran dan Fatiya sudah kepedesan memakan jagung yang cukup panas dan pedas itu. Ichigo dengan jaimnya memakan jagung bakar itu. Qia dan Renji sangat tenang memakan jagung bakar manis itu. Niat Ran itu sangat baik! Jauh-jauh dia ke Dago Pakar, hanya untuk menikmati kembali masa-masa dia SMP, memakan jagung bakar pedas manis setelah keluar dari Gua Belanda bersama teman-temannya dan menikmati indahnya alam.

Tak lama kemudian, rombongan guru datang. Mereka bertemu dengan rombongan Ran. Kebetulan, ada yang pengen jagung bakar sehingga mereka beli dahulu. Ada juga yang mau ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai semua. Mereka bayar jasa jagung bakar dan jasa kamar mandinya setelah itu, pergi menuju pintu keluar.

Ran kaget kembali, karena mereka harus melewati tanjakan curam lagi.

"Sampai kapan aku harus mengalami seperti ini?" tangis Ran.

"Sudah, jangan banyak ngeluh! Lumayan buat ngurusin berat badan loe!" sindir Ichigo.

"Apa kau bilang? Guwe gak segendut itu, tahu!" Amuk Ran.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu… Tinggi loe 158 CM, beratmu ** Kg, gimana gak berat? Kuda nil?".

"Gak! Segini masih biasa saja! Walau lebih dari berat ideal dikit, Strawberry!"

"Tapi tetap saja… Lebih dari berat ideal itu menandakan kalau kamu itu…"

"URUSAI! KALIAN BISA GAK SIH, JALAN DENGAN TENANG! KALIAN HANYA MENGHABISKAN TENAGA SAJA JIKA KALIAN BERTENGKAR!" Kesal HItsugaya yang sudah tidak tahan dengan ocehan Ran dan Ichigo.

"To-chan… Ichigo-kun jahat…" Nangis Ran.

"Guwe gak peduli!" Dingin Hitsugaya. Ran yang kesel, pengen nendang kaptennya itu dari belakang supaya ngegelinding ke bawah jadi bola bowling.

Ichigo tersenyum saja melihat tingkah laku Hitsugaya saat dia memarahi dia dan Ran. Dia berpikir, kalau Hitsugaya marah, mukanya lebih terlihat imutnya. Sesampai di tempat parkir, Ichigo dan Renji langsung menuju tempat parkir motor setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan guru-guru dan teman-teman Ran. HItsugaya bingung karena Kusaka belum datang ke sana tuk menjemputnya. Renji yang merasa iba, akhirnya memberikan helmnya dan dipakaikan pada kepala Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou… Pulanglah duluan dengan Ichigo menggunakan motornya… Biarkan saja saya ikut angkotnya Ran. Bagaimana?" Tanya Renji dengan senyum.

"Eh? Tapi… Nanti Kusaka…" Jawab Hitsugaya dengan sedikit bingung.

"Aku aja yang telepon dia supaya tidak usah jemput. Toh, sampai di sini sudah ada sinyal lagi… Duluan saja… Saya tahu anda sangat capek… Silahkan…" Dorong Renji. HItsugaya hanya celingak-celinguk dan mukanya memerah saat dia sampai di depan Ichigo yang sudah tersenyum dan menanyakan, "Mau pulang?".

Sebenarnya HItsugaya ingin, tapi… Malunya itu lho! Dia gak mau naik karena malu jika berduaan dengan Ichigo. Tapi, rasa malu itu dikalahkan oleh kesungguhan hati Hitsugaya. Dia akan ikut dengan Ichigo pulang ke rumah. Renji tersenyum dan meninggalkan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya untuk berduaan. Dia pergi menuju angkot yang sudah setia menunggunya.

"Toushirou… Pegangan ya! Jalannya cukup curam…" seru Ichigo saat Hitsugaya sudah duduk dibelakangnya.

Hitsugaya hanya mengagguk malu, tangannya memegang jaket Ichigo. Setelah semua siap, Ichigo tancap gas untuk pulang ke apartemennya bersama sang kapten kecil. Renji yang sudah masuk ke angkot, langsung diintrogasi oleh Ran.

"Yo, Renji-san… Bagaimana? Nampaknya misi anda sukses ya?" senyum Ran.

"Ya donk… Kita sudah merencanakan ini sematang-matangnya… masa harus gagal? Hahaha…" Tawa Renji. Renji dan Ran menepukan tangan mereka ke atas.

"Like This! Kusaka-san juga mendukung rencana kita! Dia pura-pura mau jemput kembali Hitsugaya di sini dan Hitsugaya percaya dengan polosnya! Kusaka-san pinter banget deh siapin dialognya!"

"Ya iya! Kalau dia gak pinter, kenapa nilai UN IPSnya bisa yang tertinggi di sekolah? Nah loh? Hahaha…"

"Haha… Sudahlah… Guwe juga udah fotoin setiap pergerakan mereka berdua… Siap-siap aja aku sebarin ke FB… hahaha =)) *tawa licik Ran muncul*"

"Ran, kamu pinter deh!"

"Ho… Siapa dulu… Bawahannya HItsugaya Toushirou! Hahaha…"

Angkot pun akhirnya berangkat setelah memuat anak-anak cukup banyak. Dengan patokan Rp 5000 per orang, angkot bergerak menuruni jalan Pakar itu. Selama di perjalanan, anak-anak dan Renji melihat-lihat foto yang tertangkap oleh Kamdi (Aka: Kamera Digital) punya Ran. Semua tertawa saat melihat Ichigo mencium pipi kanan HItsugaya di jembatan Curug Omas itu. Juga, saat Hitsugaya menggenggam jaket Ichigo pas naik motor.

"So… Sweet!" Seru mereka.

_-End song "love so Sweet by Arashi"-_

***CUAP-CUAP***

Ran: Kakiku… Pegal!

Hitsu: Banget!

Ichigo: Udah besok renang lagi!

Renji: Ngesot beneran deh guwe!

Kusaka: Eh, kalian kena paparazzi gak?

Ra-Hi-Ic-Re: Paparazzi?

Kusaka: Lha? Kalian gak liat di madding sekolah? Foto-foto pas angkatan aku hiking!

Byakuya: Oh… foto-foto yang itu… siapa yang foto itu?

Kusaka: Hak Hahu… *memakan sushi*

Hi-Ic: Paparazzi? Kayanya sudah ada deh di sini…

Ra-Re: EH? Ehm… a… e…. Apa yang maksud anda?

Hitsugaya: Siniin kamera digital mu!

Ran: eh? Ini… *memberikan Kamdi*

Hitsugaya: *melihat-lihat foto bersama Ichigo*

Renji: *berbisik* Ran… fotonya sudah dipindahin?

Ran: sudah… di kamdi sudah gak ada juga… semua ada di Lappie!

Renji: bagus!

Ran: ehm… Terima kasih atas kesetiaan anda membaca ini cerita. Ini cerita dialami di kisah nyata (untuk saya) dan diselingi cerita kacau dari Re-Hi-Ic… Terima kasih telah membaca, mereview, dan tetap melanjutkan baca Fic ini. Nanti jika mempunyai pengalaman menarik, saya akan tuliskan ceritanya. Maaf atas ketelatan mengupload cerita ini. Karena ada UKK, saya jadi telat menguploadnya (UKK mulai tanggal 3 Juni dan selesai tanggal 10 Juni, kejadian ini terjadi 31 Mei). Juga, ini cerita berada di interval antara Chapter 20-21 yang sama sekali belum kalian baca (tapi sudah ada rangkanya). Harap bersabar untuk menunggu chapter itu terbit. Karena, **MUNGKIN** ada perubahan jumlah chapter yang dibuat. Terima kasih banyak semua! *menundukan kepala*

Byakuya: Ran, apakah ada foto-foto seperti apa Dago Pakar atau Jembatan itu?

Ran: Hm? Baru ingat! Untuk memudahkan membaca Fic saya ini, jika anda mau melihat seperti apa Dago Pakar itu, silahkan buka di album foto FB saya atau Blog saya. Tapi, untuk Blog entah kapan bisanya. Karena saya sendiri, males ngeupload ke blog. Koneksi kompi nya kacau!

Kusaka: hm… begitu… mengerti… mengerti…

Kharis dkk: Berarti… ada yang ngeliat foto-foto kita pas narsis donk?

Ran: tenang… yang itu mah sudah kusimpan di folder berbeda… Tapi, kuusahakan secepatnya di blog…

Kharis dkk: Kami tunggu!

Ra-Re-Bya-Ku: Thank you and see you again in Mission ~CHNR Side Story~

***END***

Hitsugaya: RAN! Fotonya gak ada!

Ran: AKH! Toushirou! Gak usah pedulikan foto! Sekarang, pedulikan dulu ngedekorasi buat pergelearan seni ama UKK dulu! Eloe mau nilai kita jelek dan gak naik!

Hitsugaya: ah… Iya…


End file.
